


The Comeback

by weprotectourown



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt, Jemily - Freeform, Love, PTSD, Smut, a small crossover with grey's anatomy, arizona and callie are friends with jj and emily, arizona is emily's doctor, emily and derek are best friends, emily is pregnant, emily is unit chief, established Jemily, hotch is still around, jj comes back home, jj left because she felt like a burden, roz is alive, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weprotectourown/pseuds/weprotectourown
Summary: After shutting down Integrity and her abduction from Askari and Hastings, JJ is suffering from PTSD. One accident leaves JJ spiraling. Our favorite blonde agent runs and leaves her family to get help. Emily is left picking up the pieces by herself. When JJ return, will her wife forgive her? Will Henry and Michael understand?*tw - talks about ptsd, mild implied sexual assault, very mild violence, heavy smut at the end with strap on
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	The Comeback

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Happy new year! This totally could have been a multi-fic but I needed this to be a one shot. I'm not the greatest at finishing multi chapter stories, oops. But it's a long read, I hope you enjoy!

The young woman stared at the two story white brick house and black trim accents in front of her. It was immaculate but perfect for their future family and when they saw it for the first, they knew it was for them immediately. All the lights were on which told her, all the loves of her life were currently home, not surprising considering what time it was. Taking in a deep breath she made her way to the large front door psyching herself up to ring the doorbell. She wasn’t sure what the reaction would be now that she’d be hopefully returning for good with the family she left behind. It had been six months since that fateful chain of events.

_ Flashback _

_ A sheen of sweat could be seen covering a lithe body from the light that shone from the moon as it came in through the bedroom window. Another nightmare was currently playing out in the deep recesses of JJ’s mind. It had been months since her wife and the team had helped her finally close the chapter of that god damn mission, Integrity. Michael Hastings had fallen to his death off that building while Askari had been taken out by gunfire.  _

_ She was stuck in that bunker seeing Cruz curled up in fetal position on the ground while she hung from the ceiling by chains. The young agent wanted Askari to stop his assault on the man who became a friend through this whole disaster. While Hastings was rubbing his calloused hands over her curves. The blonde tried to not give him the satisfaction that what he was doing was tremendously affecting her. _

_ JJ jolted in her sleep while her mind was telling her to move away from the hands on her body. Emily wasn’t new to trauma or PTSD, hell with their jobs it was more than likely but she knew it at this deep level too. After everything with Ian Doyle, her “death”, and now her wife’s abduction but PTSD showed up differently for everyone. So Emily wasn’t exactly sure how to get her wife to calm down but she knew that she had to pull her out of her nightmare. They’d been working through some of the younger woman’s post-traumatic stress over her kidnapping but she’d shut her out entirely. The true authentic JJ shined through her trauma is when she was with and focused on the boys. _

_ A pale hand moved down soft skin trying to teether JJ to something real and she hoped her touch would help with that. She’d done it a few times and the thrashing had lessened a bit. Soft whimpering was still audible then JJ’s body went into overdrive. Muttering a few incoherent words while she swiveled her head back and forth into her pillow. Emily scooted behind her wife and spooned her tightly against her front while whispering into her ear, “you’re safe baby….you’re home....I love you, come back to me...sweetheart you are not in that bunker…follow my voice and open your eyes”.  _

_ In the haze of JJ’s dream she could pick up on a familiar voice. One that felt like home and she tried pulling herself out of whatever this was. Hastings started to unbutton her pants with his hands sliding along her lower abdomen. Cruz groaned as he took another kick to the ribs. She couldn’t get away from the wandering hands and she could feel Hastings lips on her chest. JJ concentrated on the sultry voice wishing for this assault to stop.  _

_ The blonde had jerked herself awake and in her haste she didn’t feel her elbow connect to Emily’s nose. The older woman could care less about her nose even though she knew it was more than likely broken by the pain that shot through her face. She sat up taking her t-shirt off quickly to bunch it up under her nose so blood didn’t stain their bedsheets. JJ was finally coming to and her eyes were in a frenzy trying to clear her vision a bit. Emily sat in silence to not spook her wife. The brunette could hear JJ’s breathing calm down as she wiped the sweat from her face while the adrenaline from her own body was depleting which meant she could feel the pain radiating.  _

_ JJ felt herself finally relax and knew Emily had pulled her out of her dream once again. Turning her head to the otherside of the bed she wasn’t expecting the sight before her eyes.  _

_ “Baby…” was muffled by said t-shirt. _

_ “Oh my god Em!” JJ crawled over to Emily who winced at the abrupt movement. “D-did I?” She grabbed at pale hands to move the shirt covering the center of Emily’s face.  _

_ “I clearly need to re-take some training, I think being unit chief has softened my skills a bit.” Emily tried to joke but JJ looked utterly terrified and ashamed. “Honey, it wasn’t your fault. I was trying to calmly wake you up and clearly I did a bad job of that. I’m okay, really.”  _

_ Blue eyes scanned her wife’s nose and could see the swelling, bruising spread immediately and the crookedness. She’d hurt her wife during her episode and god knows what she would be capable of. JJ stood from the bed and ran to the refrigerator in the kitchen to bag up some ice. Within a few minutes, the blonde returned and walked to the dresser grabbing a different shirt for Emily. They didn’t speak as Emily watched JJ walk around their room, until she set a few things on the nightstand while straddling milky thighs. She took Emily’s hands into her own, kissing the back of them before raising her arms so she could slip a tank top over her, careful to not bump her nose then making her take some medicine to take the edge of pain away. Taking the hand towel and wrapping it around the bag of ice bringing it up to settle it on her wife’s face.  _

_ The brunette let the younger woman take care of her injuries as JJ whispered how much she loved her and was so sorry. Emily didn’t accept the apology as there was nothing for her to be sorry about. It was a complete accident. JJ wrapped her arms tightly around the older woman as they settled back into their sheets taking in every ounce of love her wife was trying to give her. She swore to herself she would not put her wife through this or her sons. _

_ The next morning Emily woke up to an empty bed and a silent house. Rolling over, she saw that it was nearing 9:30 and she jumped out of bed but came up short. The boy's belongings were gone and so were JJ’s, including her small suitcase that sat at the bottom of their hallway closet. Weird. She’d guess that she didn’t want to wake her this morning after last night’s incident. But all she found was a short note addressed to her by the Keurig with a mug waiting under it. _

**_My dearest Emily,_ **

**_I haven’t been myself since you brought me back home. I see glimpses when I’m with our sons. But after last night, you don’t deserve to take the brunt of the mess that’s in my mind. I need to get better. For Henry and Michael. For you. For me. So I am going to go do that. I talked to the boys before I left. I excused them from school for the better part of the morning, they were with me. I took care of things at the office. Don’t come after me. I need you to understand and abide by my wishes. Please baby. I love you more than I’ll ever be able to express. I will come back to you._ **

**_With all the love in my heart,_ **

**_Jennifer_ **

_ Emily collapsed onto the floor that morning. Her wife had left her and her heart shattered along with the rest of her world. There wasn’t a single thing JJ left for her because she’d tied up any loose ends. She begged Garcia to track her wife for her but her best friend had sworn her to secrecy to not reveal where she truly was. The only thing she’d told Emily is that she flew out to see Roz.  _

_ Instantly, Emily knew where she’d run off to. Roz has depression and her teenage self didn’t understand how much to could cripple her life. When JJ’s older sister was 17, she felt like she was at the end of her rope. Pain so excruiating that there was no other way to heal that pain than to just make it stop entirely. She’d attempted to taking her own life and a young 11 year old JJ found her sister just in time to save her life. Sandy and Alan put Roz through a program to help with her depression and anything else that she needed. That program grew and expanded and the young agent had always recommended the program to families out west when she could. It only made sense that JJ felt comfortable enough to go home and put herself there. _

_ In the time her wife was gone, the brunette begged Roz to let her speak to JJ but even Roz pathetically made up excuses as to why she couldn’t. Roz wasn’t entirely thrilled about the position her baby sister had put her in especially with her favorite sister-in-law. Showing up out of nowhere and telling her that she needed somewhere to stay while she checked herself in a program to help with her PTSD. Roz grilled her on why she couldn’t find help back in D.C. but JJ insisted that she needed to be away. The older of the two was just as gutted every time Emily left a voicemail on her answering machine knowing JJ would listen to them. _

**_“Roz...please tell her I miss her, that I love her, that I’ll be waiting for as long as she needs, that I understand and so do the boys. And thank you...for taking care of her. Bye.”_ **

_ But abiding by her wife’s wishes, the older woman didn’t go after her wife but trusted her and Roz to bring JJ back to her when she was ready. Emily had many angry, pitiful, broken nights and early mornings alone in her office and bedroom and any free space she could find to deal with the chaos of her wife’s disappearance had caused her. _

_ She’d gotten quite big news while her wife was away and shut down even more into herself. The boys were the only lights in her life. They utterly breathed life into her day in and day out. Everyone around her wanted to help and they did when they could. The unit chief also let her job take over the time she’d set aside that was just for her and JJ at any given moment minus when she was needed by the boys. All Emily knew was that she loved her wife enough to let her do what she needed but she couldn’t promise that she would be the same when she would return.  _

_ Xxx _

Finally working up the courage to raise her shaking hand to the ring doorbell, she unknowingly held her breath as she waited.

“Henry! Can you grab the door? Make sure to check who it is before you open it.” JJ picked up on the voice she’d been craving to hear for months. 

She saw the curtains move but didn’t turn to look. Henry couldn’t believe who he saw was at the door. He’d heard from his mom every week ever since she told him and Michael that she would be going away for a little while but not for work this time. His mom wrote a letter each to him and his brother and it was their favorite part of the week waiting for that letter to come in the mail. Henry understood that his mom changed drastically when she’d come home after that one mission overseas. His mom told them that she needed help, her brain wasn’t working the way she needed it to because of all the bad things that happened to her while she was away. His momma couldn’t fix it and a normal doctor wouldn’t be able to either. 

There was one place his mom knew that could help but it was closer to where their Aunt Roz lived. That’s where she would be until those doctors told her she was in a better place to be the mom, him and Michael needed and a good partner for their mama again. No one mentioned that his mom didn’t write to his mama during that whole time or that his mom had no idea how much his mama also changed while she was gone. 

The door was ripped open because it didn’t matter. If his mom was at the door that meant she was ready to come home and she was better than when she left. 

“Mikey! Get down here now!” Henry shouted and stared at his mom like really looked at her hoping he wasn’t dreaming of this moment. The young pre-teen had tears in his eyes as his shoulders started to shake. “Mom…” 

JJ smiled brightly and nodded at her eldest, she was real and she was really home.

“Mommy!” A stampede of feet came down the stairs as Michael saw her from halfway down the stairs. The boys wrapped their arms around her as they all cried together at being reunited.

“My sweet boys. I missed you so much. I love you. I’m here to stay. I promise.” She kissed the tops of their heads soaking in their affection. 

Emily heard all the commotion from upstairs and decided to come down because she couldn’t have heard right. Her youngest hadn’t yelled for his mom because if he did, that meant-

Stopping right in her tracks, “Jennifer…” The boys shifted just enough to take up each of JJ’s sides waiting to see how their parents were going to react to seeing each other for the first time in a long time. Blue eyes stared at the woman before her and her wife looked more beautiful than she’d ever seen her. But she also immediately noticed the baby bump under JJ’s old FBI issued hoodie. JJ’s world stopped and happiness grew tenfold while it also crashed all in one swoop.

Without saying a single word, the older woman turned around and climbed up the stairs. Derek had been up in the room helping her put together some furniture because she had to change out guest bedroom to something more functional. She was shell shocked but needed Derek to leave. Her ears could hear the front door clicking back into place as JJ had settled her stuff down.

When she’d returned upstairs, Derek was still spouting off about how she could afford buying a new crib instead of trying to put together the old one that Henry and Michael both used as babies. He stopped talking when Emily interrupted his train of thought.

“She’s home.” Derek knew exactly who Emily was referring to. “You can go say hi on your way out. I know you missed her too.” 

“Let me know when I should come back to help you finish this room up.” Her best friend grabbed his coat from the corner of the room hugging Emily tightly in his arms knowing she needed a moment to herself. He descended to the lower floor where the rest of the Prentiss family was, huddled up on the couch as the boys caught their mom up on every little thing in their lives that she’d missed. JJ stared up at Derek not expecting his presence but questioned where her wife was. He’d signaled her to the front door. 

“Boys, why don’t you start getting ready for bed. We have all weekend to catch up, okay? I’ll be up to say goodnight.”

“Okay mom.” “Alright mommy.” She hugged and kissed them as they left her arms and moved to follow her friend to the door. They both stepped out onto the front porch. Instantly Derek pulled her close to his chest engulfing her in his arms as she relaxed into the hold. He pulled back with a mix of relief, love, and anger directed at her. 

“Tell me you’re here to stay.” The other agent begged.

“I am.” Blonde locks shook eagerly. 

“Good. Because I missed you JJ.”

“I missed you too.”

“Now I need you to fix my best friend.” The man started to pace the length of the porch as he spoke quietly. 

“She’s been a shell of a person since you left. She won’t tell you how much she’s struggling. Being unit chief and taking care of the boys by herself. She hasn’t asked for help unless it’s absolutely necessary. She hasn’t taken a day off in almost half a year.” JJ’s eyes widened at that and as he started to chew her ass out to catch her up on everything that had to do with her wife. She hadn’t kept up with her wife as closely but knew only the tidbits the brunette would appear in her boys letters.

“But she didn’t let anyone speak a single bad thing about you while you were on your leave. She never thought to hire someone to replace you or even fill in. She let us leave you notes and things on your desk so it felt like you were still there. There isn’t a single performance, game, award ceremony, written paper, aced test, sonogram, heartbeat that hasn’t been saved, archived, or recorded so you had every moment to catch up on once you came home.” Derek was on a roll and he wasn’t stopping any time soon. He’d been around for the better part of half the year watching his best friend fade away every day that her wife didn’t come home to her.

“She never let the boys be too angry when they missed you. She’s been going to all of her appointments alone, declining anyone’s offer to accompany her. She needs you to stay, to pick up her pieces, to let her be angry at you. Make sure she knows that you came back, not out of obligation for the boys or your marriage, but for her.”

JJ listened to every single last word with tears streaking her face. She had so much to fix and she didn’t even know where to start but she knew she owed it to Emily to try. She missed so much and who knew if Emily would even forgive her for the choice she made for them and their family. All she could do was nod as Derek hugged her one last time and walked to his car. 

Xxx

After convincing the boys they’d have all the time in the world to talk the next day and tell them goodnight, so she could search for her wife and decided to go to their once shared bedroom hoping to find Emily there. She did. The older woman was looking out their double french doors that led to their balcony. JJ saw her tense shoulders and her hand tracing small circles on her baby bump. She leaned on the door frame opposite of her wife not really knowing where to start.

“I hope it’s okay, that I’m here.” 

“This is your home too JJ. It always will be.” The clipped nickname and statement made JJ wince.

“That’s not what I meant. I wasn’t sure if  _ you _ would want me here.”

“Well JJ, do you want to be here?” Emily turned to face her wife for the first time. She was exhausted and didn’t have time to beat around the bush after no warning that JJ was returning. “It can’t be out of guilt or some hero complex or obligation.” 

“This is none of those things. I was ready to come back to you. To be exactly what you deserve and be better. I know you’re angry…”

“Do not tell me how I feel!” Emily was furious, how dare JJ think she knows how she might feel. Dark eyes cut right into her and the blonde could feel the pain emanating from her wife.

“Then tell me...please.” JJ steeled herself to let Emily lay into her. The older woman oddly never held back from her feelings especially when it came to her. The blondes in the older woman’s life were the only ones who saw her vulnerable and full of emotions on display. They brought down every wall growing up as a Prentiss that was built and the ones that were built on top of that because of her job. JJ sat on the edge of their bed. A sigh escaped her as she took in the scent that was purely her wife and the comfort their room brought her even in such an emotional state.

“I am beyond livid, a rage that burns so deep I didn’t know I could ever feel that towards you.” Pale nails were down to stubs, picked over and over, bright red ends from constant anxiety. 

Emily didn’t bother lowering her voice knowing their bedroom was far enough from the kids rooms to not disturb them. “But you could have talked to me babe.” JJ watched her partner run her fingers through her dark locks trying to not rip her own out at the roots because of her pent up frustration. 

The blonde had a loose plan and never thought she would have gone through with it back then but her last nightmare and breaking Emily’s nose had been the last straw for her psyche. “You shut me out all together! Did you think I wouldn’t have understood?! If you had just come to me telling me  _ honey, I want and need to get help...Em, I want to go stay with Roz for a little while...Baby, my head and heart aren’t in the right place. _ I would have dropped everything to see you off to Colorado with the boys in tow. I could have been part of the process. I could have talked to you on the phone but I spoke to your sister’s god damn voicemail for weeks! You made a unilateral decision that affected me and our family.” 

The heavy sobs left the woman standing in front of the other. “Em...can you try to calm down for the baby?” This wasn’t the type of stress JJ wanted her wife to put her through right now especially since she was pregnant but she guesses that it didn’t matter because she had been in this state the last six months. Therefore, It fell on deaf ears.

“I love you for never truly leaving the boys. Their favorite part of the week was being able to write their letters to you and when they’d get theirs in mail from you. Mikey had me proofread his letters every time because he wanted them to be perfect for you and to show you how much better he’d gotten at writing. Henry kept his a bit more private and to himself which I respected. But it motivated them and kept them from ever being too angry with you.” JJ hated being away from her kids but those letters are what kept her pushing through the hard stuff during her therapy. What Emily didn’t know is that she was the soul purpose of her recovery. 

“But at the end of the day, they understood. They just wanted you to feel like yourself again.” 

“I do…” JJ added carefully, staring at the bloodshot brown eyes. “...feel like myself again. I don’t feel like my head and heart are in all these dark spaces. I’m stronger and happier. I feel worthy of your love and theirs. I put my pieces back together. You and the boys were my motivation for that.” The blonde wanted the older woman to see that the last six months have been worth it. 

“Don’t mistake my anger for not being extremely proud of you for being brave and strong enough to get help.... But fuck Jennifer, what about the pieces of  _ me _ that are shattered?!” Her wife blanched at the words that cut through the younger woman. Tears immediately prickled at the edge of ocean eyes. 

“I haven’t heard from you in six months.  _ You _ didn’t want to speak to me, your fucking  _ wife _ . I heard from you through letters to our sons. They still had you but you LEFT me!” Emily fell to her knees in front of JJ not caring how fucking pathetic she looked. She was completely drained from having to shoulder the weight of JJ putting herself back together while she held everything together at home. 

“You left ME! I’ve been alone, completely hollowed from the inside out by your absence. Any piece of me that is left has been given to the boys, my job, and you. I wished, prayed, and hoped for this day. Now that it's here I don't know whether to kick you out or hug and kiss you.” Emily trailed off trying to calm herself down a bit. This added stress wasn’t good for her blood pressure so it wasn’t good for the baby. 

“Baby, I wasn’t leaving _you_. I just needed the space to get my headspace right. I know it was selfish. _I_ was selfish. Roz let me know it every time she heard from you. Em... _you_ are my everything. Something in me snapped when I broke your nose. I know now that it was an accident but I was terrified that I could harm you or our kids if I didn’t get my shit together. I felt like I was saving _you_ _from me_.” JJ slipped off her shoes and bent down to carry Emily onto their bed. The older woman didn’t fight it, she let her wife lift her as she slumped onto the body she craved every day since she’d been gone. 

“I fed into my ego and played the martyr thinking I needed to do this away from you, the boys, and our chosen family but the true hero is you. I have been self-centered enough. All I’m asking for is a second chance at being the mother and wife you deserve.”

“You’ve never failed at being a mother, the boys love you to all ends of the Earth and so will our daughter.” Emily mumbled against her wife’s neck. Tears still fell as a steady stream as her body was losing steam. The older woman still felt quite a bit of conflicting feelings, calm at having her wife finally home and on edge thinking this was just a dream, bitter at being alone the last six months and grateful to longer being by herself, furious at her wife and yet loved her unconditionally. But she let herself just be in this moment.

JJ’s chest heaved at the unexpected news. “Well then I need to be a better partner and wife because I fucked up by leaving but please let me make it up to you… Wait… Did you say daughter?” The blonde pulled back to stare at the woman beneath her. She looked pale, dark circles barely covered up by foundation and makeup, a bit of weight loss but still as strong for the life growing in her, and just plain tired. Selfishly JJ figured her wife would be strong enough to deal with the impact of her running away. It covered the guilt she felt for up and leaving but watching the woman before her, she was seeing the damage she’d truly caused. She’d broken quite a few of her vows from their wedding day but hearing the word  _ daughter _ , she promised herself that she would teach their daughter to be everything like her mama.

“I did. I was going to wait to find out but I needed to prepare incase… you’re weren’t home yet. So much was uncertain that I needed this to be different.” Emily stared away not wanting to see the pity in blue eyes.

“When did you find out?” JJ whispered and was scared to ask but needed to know.

_ Flashback _

_ Emily was once again woken up by a wave of nausea. She ran to the bathroom quickly to empty the contents of her stomach. The first couple times she was convinced it was food poisoning and she had to take a few forced days off from the office and work from home. But the times after, she knew what she had been denying herself. _

_ The brunette called the one person who knew what was possibly responsible for her sickness, Garcia. The technical analyst ran out of the office quickly to run to a drug store and drove straight to the Prentiss household. She’d been given the code through the garage to enter because Emily couldn’t leave the bathroom without wanting to vomit. When Penelope walked in, the sight in front of her was just pitiful. Luckily she’d grabbed from crackers and a bottle of water hoping it wouldn’t upset her bosses and best friend’s wife anymore than it already was.  _

_ “Thank you so much for coming PG.” Emily sighed as she sat back against the wall with a cool washcloth on the back of her neck and over her forehead. She was starting to feel a bit better and knew what she had to do. Penelope had stepped out of the bathroom while she peed on the magic stick, well sticks. She’d asked for multiple to eliminate the possibility of a false negative or positive. _

_ They sat together on the edge of the jacuzzi tub in the master ensuite while they waited for the time to go off on Emily’s phone. Garcia talked to her about the comic book convention she’d gotten tickets for and couldn’t wait for the group outing for her, Spencer, Henry and Michael. The alarm going off disrupted Penelope’s constant stream of speech. Slowly and hesitantly the older woman got up to step up to the bathroom counter. She took a deep breath and stared down onto all the tests. _

**_+_ **

**_Positive +_ **

**_Positive_ **

**_+Post._ **

_ Four different variations of the same result. She was pregnant. Emily left the bathroom to sit on her bed with her knees curled up to her chest. Garcia took up JJ’s usual spot and wrapped her arm around her friend. She’d seen the results in the bathroom and knew what had Emily so upset.  _

_ “She’s supposed to be here for this. I totally forgot we had even been trying.” Choked out words came from Emily’s raw throat after she finished screaming and crying into her hands.  _

_ “I know sweetie. In the meantime, I’m here for whatever you need.” _

_ “How am I supposed to do this without her? I’ve never been pregnant before. She was going to hold my hair up while I puked. She was going to dote on me and nag me to take my prenatal vitamins the same way I did her. She was supposed to wake up at all hours of the night for my food cravings and my cravings for her. But she’s not here and I can’t do this without her.” _

_ “Em, you have to and you can do this. You are Super Mom. I know you don’t feel like it these days but even with everything thrown at you, you’ve managed to keep this whole family together. This baby is going to be so loved, the same way Henry and Michael are, okay?”  _

_ The older woman nodded trying to convince herself of everything Penelope was telling her but what was supposed to be happy news just broke her heart even more. She missed JJ but at least she had another part of her here with her.  _

_ Xxx _

“Not long after you’d left. I had totally forgotten that we were trying then I started getting sick and my mood swings were atrocious. So I took multiple tests.” Emily rolled over so she could watch JJ in front of her. It still felt like a dream that she was really with her in their bed. She’d been used to being by herself that she forgot how much she loved laying next to her wife. “PG was with me when I found out. I cried a lot in the beginning. Not sure I could go through it alone and without you. But I’ve made it this far.”

A golden hand pushed the wispy brunette curls away from Emily’s face. She placed a tentative kiss on her forehead. She wasn’t sure how her wife would feel by the contact and affection. “I missed you everyday that you were gone. But the boys were the only pieces of you here and having this one growing, it gave me a new breath of life knowing you were there too.”

“You don’t have to go it alone anymore Em. I’m here and I promise you I’m not going anywhere. Not ever again.” The blonde let tears slip from her eyes knowing she had so much trust to earn back.

“What if you want to leave again? I won’t survive it a second time…” JJ shook her head vehemently. 

“I’m not going anywhere without you or our kids ever again.” Sapphire eyes bore into mahogany and could see the doubt swimming in them. “I know you don’t believe me. I can see it. But I will do everything in my power to get you to trust me again.”

“I have an appointment for a check up. With the stress of our jobs and everything else, my blood pressure has been through the roof. So the doctor has been scheduling me weekly to check on the baby. It’s during my lunch break. I don’t know what you were planning to do tomorrow-”

“Baby, I will be there with you and Dr. Robbins?” Emily nodded. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

“I just didn’t know if you needed to go do-.” The brunette felt so lost and yet found at the same time. She’d gotten used to just running around with her head cut off even though everyone would tell her that she is the ultimate super mom. 

“I know our routine. I haven’t forgotten it. I’m not here to change what you’ve managed to keep going babe. I just want to learn to be a part of it again. So my only plans are to take the boys to school, make us breakfast, go down to the office with you so I can fill out my paperwork, schedule an appointment with the bureau therapist, and hopefully pick you up for your appointment, then take you to lunch if your stomach can handle it, then pick the boys up after practice, make dinner while we wait for you and their doing homework, then hopefully you’ll let me cuddle you.” 

“That’s quite the first day back Jennifer.” The older woman was nodding off. “I haven’t said it yet but I’m happy you’re home. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” JJ carefully peeled their sheets and comforter from under her wife to cover them up. She got ready for bed letting Emily sleep and she saw everything was exactly the way she’d left it. Even in the haste of her packing up her suitcase that awful morning, her stuff was still that way. It seemed like Emily hadn’t been able to fix it. She shook her head at the hurt she had caused her wife and hoped Emily would forgive her someday. 

Xxx

Emily was up on the exam table while JJ stood next to her waiting for Dr. Robbins. They’d all been friends for a long time. They’d met on a case in Seattle years ago and they happened to be one of the surgeons overseeing the care of one of their victims. Arizona and Callie had moved to the D.C. area for Callie’s orthopedic research. Their daughter Sofia got along with their sons so when they could, they’d get together at one of their houses so the friends could spend time together. It also helped having friends as surgeons seeing as they got hurt quite often in the field. 

Arizona walked in bright and bubbly looking over her friend’s chart when she looked up to address Emily when her eyes landed on JJ. She yelped excitedly and ran to her friend and hugged her tightly. 

“Hello to you too Arizona.” JJ chuckled. “But I think we’re here for my wife.” 

Emily smiled tightly but was happy to see her wife and Arizona reunited. 

“Yes, yes. This was a nice surprise and a good way to start my day. Anyways, all your numbers look good for now except your damn blood pressure Emily. We’ve talked about this, we need you to lower those numbers.” Arizona was in doctor mode and needed her friend to understand.

“I know Arizona. I’m trying but things have gotten a bit complicated at home okay? Hopefully as things settle, my numbers will too.”

“I understand. But with your condition-”

“I got it.” The brunette was on the defense also because she had yet to mention to JJ about said condition which the blonde spritely doctor had noticed as JJ looked bewildered. The ringtone of the older woman’s phone cut through the obvious tension between the wives. “Unit Chief Prentiss. Yes, I’ll be there soon as I’m finished.” 

“Did you need to check anything else for me or the baby?” Emily looked to Arizona first then to her wife pleading for her to understand.

“Just need to take your blood, then you are all set.” 

“Go ahead babe. I need to catch up with Arizona anyways. I have some questions.” Dr. Robbins gave some instructions for the agent on her way out. Surprisingly, Emily kissed her wife on the lips lightly as she scurried around the examination room. The brunette froze for a second realizing what she’d just done but gave JJ a small smile letting her know she didn’t regret it. She rushed out and murmured how she’d see JJ tonight then left. 

“How much time do you have before your next patient?”

“Not for a while. We can go to my office and I can catch you up on everything about Em’s pregnancy.” Arizona and JJ wandered the halls until they came across her office door. Callie had come down to say hi to her wife but was just as ecstatic about seeing JJ. 

Without skipping a beat once they’d settled onto the couch in Arizona’s office, “How is she really doing?” Arizona pulled out Emily’s chart again and gave JJ the rundown of her wife’s pregnancy. Every sonogram picture that she’d copied throughout the older woman’s pregnancy and sent JJ an audio of their daughter’s heartbeat. JJ felt her heart swell three times its size. It was different being the doting partner and not the pregnant one. 

“There is something we do need to talk about Jayje.” Arizona turned serious, having to tell her friend the condition her wife was in. JJ gave the doctor her full attention sensing the air of seriousness that came over them. “Emily has preeclampsia. It wasn’t something I was ever worried about when you were pregnant with the boys because you were healthy and at the perfect age to carry. But with Emily’s age, her previous abortion when she was a teenager, and the damage she took to her abdoment, well I’m surprised she carried at all.”

The agent sat still taking in all the information their doctor had given her. They knew the risks that they’d put Emily under with all those factors. But the image of seeing Emily the way she is now was a dream come true for their family. 

“What’s her treatment plan so far?”

“I am closely monitoring her and trying to control any and all symptoms that have flared up. We take them as they come. Our hope is to get Emily to full term. But I have a team prepared in case the worst scenario happens.”

“Which is?”

“If her symptoms distress Emily and the baby too much, we will have an emergency c-section to hopefully keep your daughter and Emily safe.”

“What do I need to be prepared for?”

“JJ, you have to keep a close eye on her blood pressure and try to keep her calm. Look, I know things are strained between the two of you but their well-being is at stake. I’m not as worried about the baby as I am Emily.”

“Meaning…” The blonde agent treaded lightly with a heavy heart.

“If we aren’t overly cautious now, the only solution will be to deliver the baby. So far she’s been developing at a healthy rate and no signs of distress. I am very happy to see Emily be in her third trimester. My concern is Emily’s body not being able to handle the extreme stress of a major surgery. But...otherwise she’s healthy.” Arizona and Callie were well-versed with this situation and the agents knew about it. Sofia had not made it past the second trimester in Callie’s belly before the car accident they’d gotten into forcing Sofia to be delivered.

A thought occurred to JJ, “Arizona, she didn’t sign a DNR while I was gone, did she?”

“No.”

“Did she know she was in this condition early on?”

“Yes. I presented her all her options from the start because of her high blood pressure flared right away. I thought it was her job but after close enough monitoring it wasn’t. Emily was adamant that she wouldn’t lose a piece of you even though she knew the risks of taking on this pregnancy.” Arizona answered the rest of JJ’s questions. They left on a good note hoping to have lunch next week after Emily’s appointment. The doctor wished her luck in her journey of groveling to completely get her wife back.

Xxx

It’s been a month since JJ had returned and the blonde didn’t assume it would be easy to get in her wife’s good graces.  _ Shit _ . It was so fucking hard. The older woman’s walls were sky high but she wasn’t going to give up on trying to knock them down again. Emily didn’t leave much room to debate whether or not they would attend couples counseling. They had children to worry about and the older woman had no desire to scar them with what was going on between them. 

Their therapist was the best devil’s advocate which is what they needed to break through Emily’s walls and JJ’s insecurities. Emily had a hard time giving her wife back part of the responsibilities they’d shared previously. JJ didn’t know how to not walk on eggshells around her wife because of the guilt she harbored and not trying to worsen Emily’s condition. But they had “homework” assigned to them after each session in hopes of working through their issues. 

The first two weeks were hell as Emily’s mood and emotions went hot and cold, partially from her pregnancy and the rest from unknowing how to voice her feelings. Their first major breakthrough is when Emily didn’t “assign” JJ any tasks, they’d managed the day without the older woman feeling like she would have to pick up any slack. There wasn’t any, JJ had taken care of things if needed. It reassured Emily that she could depend on her wife, there wasn’t another shoe waiting to drop, they could just be like they once were. 

JJ had also managed to work through her first nightmare back home and letting Emily help calm her back down. There wasn’t any hiding or trying to fight through it on her own. The younger woman could tell her wife about her nightmare with no feelings of being weak. The brunette let her vent and cry while she held her wife in her arms. That’s all Emily had wanted, was to be part of the process and just help her wife through her feelings.

The blonde was also officially back to work at the BAU. She had to retrain quite a bit from being away for so long and had to be cleared by the bureau shrink but she’d passed with flying colors as expected. The hardest part was getting back into a good groove with the team. Hotch and Rossi had been welcoming as two proud father figures knowing what JJ had overcome during her hiatus. Spencer had been weary of her but understood her need for stepping back to take care of her mind. At the end of the day, the genius was a supportive little brother. 

While Derek and Penelope had given her the hardest time of all. Derek forgave her but didn’t mean he wasn’t overly protective of his best friend knowing how much pain Emily had been through. The tech analyst reamed her out one minute about how idiotic she’d been to shut out their family the next minute latching onto thinking she’d disappear out of thin air. It would take time and she was willing to prove to her family she wasn’t going anywhere. 

Emily had not been allowed to work out in the field so she had taken it upon herself to deal with the media and work from whatever precinct they were stationed in for cases. The older woman refused to start her maternity leave early if she could help it. As things got better between the wives the better her blood pressure had been but it wasn’t good enough to keep Emily from seeing Arizona twice a week now that she was in her third trimester. They had a little under two months left until the baby would be due. 

JJ was spending the day with the boys while the team wrapped up on a case in D.C. It was a gorgeous Saturday so they decided to go hike a nice trail. This was an activity that they enjoyed with their mom and just their mom. Emily and JJ both had things they did with just the boys when they had the time to which made those moments that more special. After a solid three mile hike the boys wanted to pick up some gifts for their baby sister. JJ happily obliged because she knew how excited they were. 

Henry was already a big brother but he’d never been a big brother to a girl before. It was just as new to him as it was for Michael. The younger of the two was eager to be as great a big brother as Henry was to him. He wouldn’t be the baby of the family anymore but he was okay with it. While they were carefully choosing out a couple outfits and toys the blonde agent’s phone rang pulling her attention away from the items she was looking at herself. She saw Derek’s name flashing across the screen. 

...

The team had just returned back to the building and Emily immediately went to her office to take a moment for herself. She didn't feel great but the older woman wanted to wrap some things up in the office before she called it an early day. Something didn’t feel right. The older agent turned in front of her desk leaning back against the edge as a wave of dizziness attacked her senses. Everyone kept giving her worried glances while she’d waved them off earlier but now she wondered how she truly looked. 

Derek and Spencer had been hovering over Emily most of the morning and rightfully so. Reid noticed the light sheen of sweat that covered their unit chief’s forehead. Derek noticed how she looked a bit paler and that was saying something. Her breathing had been shallow as the day went on. 

They decided to go check on her even if there was a fat chance that Emily would tear their heads off for not leaving her alone to work. But it was a gut feeling. JJ had filled the team in on Emily’s condition and wanted them to keep an eye out but especially on days she wasn’t around. Derek rapt his knuckles on the door and didn’t hear a peep. Spencer looked at him worriedly and called out to Emily.  _ Nothing. _

Both agents slowly cracked the door and saw that the shades were drawn shut to block the sunlight and the fluorescent lights from the bullpen. But as they entered they saw their boss and friend in front of her desk when the men heard Emily gasped and whimper. A streak of pain bolted through Emily’s stomach as she felt like wet her pants. But the unit chief was in a navy blue maternity dress. It was comfortable for work but still made her look powerful. Instantly mahogany eyes look down as much as she could around her belly to see blood dripping down onto the carpet of her office.

“Derek…” Emily could kind of make out the shape of her partner and attempted to call out to him. It came out strangled. Derek and Spencer rushed to her side as Emily collapsed in their arms.

“Emily!” The genius and her partner shrieked simultaneously. The older woman was sweating profusely and blood soaking through the silk fabric of her dress. Reid listened to her breathing and felt her pulse and it was weak. He looked to Morgan with frantic eyes showing his friend that they needed to do something now. Derek grabbed his phone from his pocket and shook while dialing JJ.

…

“Hey Derek, what’s up?” JJ picked up.

“JJ, it’s Emily…”

“What’s wrong? Is she hurt? Is she okay?” Henry and Michael heard the panicked voice of their mom and looked to each other. Things had finally started to get back to normal and the sound of this phone call didn’t sound good.

“Jayje, she needs a doctor. Her pulse is weak, breaths are shallow and...” 

“And what?!”

“She’s bleeding Jayje.” A hand reached out to hold onto the rack to keep from falling over.  _ No, not like this. _ But she took a deep breath and went into  _ SSA Jennifer Jareau _ mode to get what she needed done. 

“You guys are closer to the hospital, take her to the emergency room now. I’ll call our doctor and have her meet you guys at the ambulance bay. Ask for Dr. Arizona Robbins. Grab her go bag, there is also an extra bag by my desk we need. I’ll meet you there.”

“Okay, just text me if there is anything else. We’ve got her.” Derek gathered the team and had everyone in action right away. They’d make sure Emily was taken cared of and her child.

…   
  


The Prentiss family left the store right away putting their items on hold as they rushed to the car to meet Emily at the hospital. JJ had called Arizona right away and had to tell her that they were on their way to the hospital. The blonde had three way calls with Arizona and Spencer so he could tell the doctor everything he and Derek had observed about her wife.

The boys sat quietly worrying but Henry wrapped his arm around his little brother for support in the back seat. It wasn’t normal that their mom was zooming down the road and weaving in and out of traffic as if they were chasing a bad guy down like in the cartoons they watched. Within twenty five minutes they made it to the ER and JJ ran with the boys alongside her to the front desk. Before she could even talk to a nurse Callie turned the corner spotting JJ. 

“Jay!” JJ whipped her head around to see the ortho surgeon heading towards her. 

“Arizona asked me to meet you while she’s working on Emily.” Callie took JJ to the closest empty room she could find. 

“Wait…” JJ sent a text to her team and they came bursting in the door within minutes while Garcia took the boys down to the giftshop to distract them a bit from what was going on. 

“Emily came in with a thready pulse, breathing was difficult, and quite a bit of bleeding. Her blood pressure is out of the safe range and therefore they’re prepping her for surgery. JJ, Arizona is going to perform the c-section. She has both teams in place, for your daughter and for Emily. The baby is in distress, the sooner she can get the baby out, the safer the baby will be.”

“And Em?”

“We have our general surgeon and cardio surgeon in the room so they can assess Emily while Arizona takes care of the baby. Their job is to find the cause because while she is preeclamptic, her BP has buttomed out while that is the complete opposite symptom of her condition. But JJ, I need you to come with me. We have to gown you up for the c-section.” The younger woman nodded and tried to calm herself down. Derek gave her a reassuring hug to help center her a bit before she left the room. “You guys can have this room to hang out in. Dr. Robbins or myself will come down to update you as soon as we can.”

…

Callie was carefully explaining how things were going to run once they got into the room. She normally wouldn’t be doing this but Emily and JJ were their friends. She had a resident covering her rounds so she could be down on the surgical floor. The taller brunette started to tie the gown around the agent’s body so she could be in the room with her wife as they delivered their daughter. 

They walked into the operating room together just like Callie had told her, don’t look anywhere past the curtain that was blocking Emily and her from seeing her sliced open. Granted her wife was under anesthesia at the moment. But the younger woman held her hand tightly as Arizona talked her through the procedure. 

The OR was crowded but prepared for any situation that may arise. 

“We’re about to meet our daughter, baby. You hang in there you hear me? We just got each other back. Don’t you go and leave me as payback.” JJ tried to joke while she whispered sweet nothings into Emily’s ear. She was terrified of losing one of the loves of her life in the room right now. The blonde had pushed the thought so far back into her mind but sitting in the OR only made the possibility that much more real. 

“Okay JJ, you’re about to meet your daughter.” Arizona had made the incision on the brunette’s lower stomach so she would be able to reach the baby. After making some quick and precise moves, the pediatric and fetal surgeon was able to pull the beautiful baby girl from her mother. She rubbed her knuckles across the small chest in her hands to agitate her a bit. Then a loud cry could be heard over the beeping of the machines. JJ’s released the breath she was holding waiting to hear that precious sound.  _ Thank god, she’s okay. _ “Come on over here Jayje, and snip the cord.” 

A resident handed the blonde the snipping instrument and cut the cord officially severing the life line that connected her daughter to her wife. She gazed down at the gorgeous child in the surgeon’s hands. “You can hold her once we get her tested and cleaned up-”

Blaring beeps, fast feet, and hushed medical gargon started erupting around the room. Arizona’s cerulean blue eyes that matched her own connected with her own wife across the OR which signaled JJ’s time was up in the room. 

“What’s going on?” The agent became frantic watching the controlled chaos whirl around as she tried to get back next to her wife’s side. 

“Get her out of her now Dr. Torres!” Arizona rushed to her friend’s side while she gave instruction to her residents and interns to take care of the baby. “You take care of this baby like it’s your own because if something happens to her while I’m in surgery, so help me god you will be dealing with my wrath. Understood?” The fetal surgeon was not messing around and had no intention of losing her friend on her OR table or their baby. 

The tall ortho surgeon pushed JJ out of the operating room into the hallway by the shoulders. There was no way she was about to let her friend see her wife that way. She wasn’t entirely sure what was happening but she caught bits and pieces. 

“Callie! Get your hands off me and tell me what the hell is going on with my wife?!” Tears sat heavily on red-rimmed eyelids trying to keep them from falling as she ripped herself away from her friend. 

“Look, I don’t know but I can go find out. But you can’t be in there. They need to concentrate on treating her and they can’t do that with you in there. Go change and I’ll meet you in the conference room.” JJ ripped the gown off of her body and threw it angrily onto the ground stomping away. 

…

It felt like hours before Callie came back to the conference room to tell her what was going on with her daughter and Emily. But it was only about twenty minutes when she came back in. She wore the same type of mask her team would wear when they were about to deliver bad news. Penelope gripped JJ’s hand tightly in hers while they listened to Dr. Torres. Derek stood behind the blondes protectively while his hands laid on their shoulders. Dave and Aaron had their arms crossed over their chests trying to show strength in a moment of fear. Spencer took the boys on a food break to give himself and them a chance to take a deep breath.

“First and foremost, the baby is healthy and currently being observed closely in the NICU. It is protocol especially because of Em’s condition. But she’s passed all major tests with no issues.” JJ felt the air rush back into her lungs in relief and managed to crack a small smile at the news. 

“Dr. Robbins had some complications but was able to control the situation and has closed up on Emily’s cesarean section which is a good sign.” Callie paused to give them a chance to digest that information.

She wasn’t quite finished, “The cardiac surgeon, Dr. Altman, is currently operating on Emily and will come out as soon as she can to further explain. But the root of the issues when Emily came in is from a tear in her heart. Arizona and Teddy are the best at what they do and are working diligently to patch up the tear. They’ll come down when they’re finished and explain some more.” The blonde hugged Callie as a thank you for being so accommodating during this whole ordeal. While they waited for the other doctors to come speak to them JJ decided to bring her sons to see their sister in the NICU.

…

The blonde took in the moment in front of her and decided that she would take a picture to document it so she could show it to Emily when she woke up. Michael and Henry were standing on each side of the incubator that held their sister safe for right now. Both swimming in adult sized gowns while their hands poked through the holes to hold her tiny hands. They could understand that their sister wasn’t quite strong enough to not be in the clear box but she’d know exactly who they were. 

Henry and Michael had spoken to Emily’s stomach since they witnessed their Auntie Penny do it. At first they laughed but Uncle Spencer explained that it can help babies calm down and learn voices for when they are no longer in the stomach. So they loved having long conversations at their mama’s stomach when she laid in bed or on the couch. It was a sweet gesture that Emily cherished because it was like JJ was there to do it herself. 

“What’s her name mommy?” Michael wanted a name to the little face he was staring at. 

“Are we waiting until mama wakes up to find out?” Henry asked.

“We decided on her name not that long ago. I’ll tell you but it has to be a secret until mama’s up, okay?” They nodded excitedly while JJ bent down to whisper the name into their ears. Her sons beamed brightly at her then went back to talking to their baby sister until the nurses came in saying they needed to check on her. 

Xxx

Arizona ripped off the scrub cap from the top of her head as she hung her head over the scrub sink next to Teddy. It had been a long and grueling surgery and nevermind the fact it was on one of her closest friends in D.C. Her best friend next to her gave her a pat on the back while she left the room to go talk to the FBI agents who were anxiously waiting for any type of news. The fetal surgeon took a cleansing breath and went to join the cardio surgeon. 

It was late into the night but Arizona knew that no one had left. Callie headed home to take care of their daughter tonight after she’d given the agents one last update. Knocking gently on the conference room door, there was the elite team of agents spread out around the room keeping themselves occupied until they heard the knock. Two young boys were passed out on a cot together under a few coats acting as blankets. 

They took the conversation out into the hallway. It was quite intimidating to have this many pairs of eyes who could read human behavior staring at her and her best friend but they needed to focus. 

“Hi BAU team. I am Dr. Teddy Altman, the cardo surgeon who just operated on Emily’s heart. JJ, the stress of everything caused the muscle in her heart to strain enough to rip a hole. It was so miniscule it was harder to find than it was to fix. The issue was taming her internal bleeding from the hole. It caused her blood pressure to bottom out and for her symptoms when your friends found her. Luckily, since she is very healthy she will recover fully. But we have put her in a medically induced coma for her body to truly heal. She just went through a major surgery and an open heart surgery. It’s a bit much. We’ll wean her off in a couple days.” 

Xxx

It’s been about a week since her daughter was born. JJ was home from visiting her wife in the hospital. The older woman was still asleep even though she had been weaned off the medication that kept her in a medically induced coma. Arizona and the other doctors overseeing Emily’s care said that it was normal, it just meant she needed a bit more rest. They had been monitoring her brain activity and her heart. Dr. Altman had informed her that Emily’s heart was healing exactly the way it was supposed to. 

JJ was weary though because she craved to look into her wife’s eyes and hear her voice. Their daughter was still in the NICU but also just as strong as her mama. She decided to spend tonight with the boys knowing her daughter and Emily are fine for the night without her because Arizona has the night shift tonight. Walking through the house, it seemed a bit quiet and too early for her sons to be asleep. 

Sandy had been staying at their house to help with the boys. Passing her mother in the guest room she popped her head into the room. 

“Hey momma.”

“Hi sweetie. You home for the night?” JJ nodded as she sat on the edge of the bed.

“Where are the boys?” 

“I think they’re in the office.” After wishing her mother a goodnight she went down to the office and recognized the light illuminating seeping out from under the doors. 

Knocking softly, the blonde entered their shared office and saw her children curled up in Emily’s hoodies and in a giant blanket that their mama used during most of her pregnancy. She saw that the tv was playing with clips that she hadn’t recognized. The boys looked up at her with watery eyes. 

Henry watched his mom shed her coat and sat between him and Michael. They were both sad for an array of reasons. It’s been a week since they’ve gotten to talk or hug their mama. It’s the longest they’ve been without her when it didn't come to work. 

JJ wrapped her arms around their shoulders and pulled them into her sides, dropping loving kisses on top of their heads inhaling deeply. “Her clothes look good on you both.” She could smell her wife’s scent on the hoodies she herself loved stealing for her own comfort. 

“I miss mama.” Henry whispered. “I miss her too mommy.” Michael echoed as they sniffled together and just wallowed in their sadness together.

“I miss her too guys. She just needs a little bit more rest but Auntie Arizona says that she is healing exactly how she’s supposed to. So what are you guys doing in here?” JJ’s heart clenched at the pain of her sons not having their mama around. Emily had been the most stable thing in their lives since she’d left and to not have her with them probably made them anxious. 

“We were waiting for you to come home. It’s the video mama made for you when you would be back with us.” Henry said as he laid his head on JJ’s chest.

“Do you want to wait until she’s home so we can watch all together?”

“No, mommy. We wanted to catch you up tonight.” Michael laid onto of his mom’s lap. 

JJ picked up the remote and hit play at the tv. The video was quite long and was like watching a movie. There were parts when she shed tears of pride watching Michael walk across a stage shaking hands with his principal getting an award for his academic excellence. She yelled excitedly at the highlights of multiple soccer games where Henry scored multiple goals and assists. There was an audio clip of the baby’s heartbeat and slides of progressing sonograms. Henry and Michael added commentary throughout the movie telling her about each clip. By the end of it, she felt like she never missed a moment of the six months she was gone. It made her chest ache knowing her wife still thought of her even in the times she probably disliked her. 

The family hunkered down on the floor creating a fort with an array of blankets and couch cushions like they used to when they were little especially when only one of their parents was home with them and the other was gone. Morning came quickly and thankfully the boys didn’t have school today seeing it was Saturday.

The boys were excited to visit Emily and their sister because JJ didn’t want the boys constantly at the hospital so they’d only been twice this whole week. JJ entered the room seeing Emily still peacefully resting. She walked over to the side of the bed and kissed her wife on the lips gently. The blonde was dying for the moment that Emily would push her rose lips into hers finally. Stepping back the boys were both talking a mile a minute catching their mama up on the days they didn’t get to visit. 

After about an hour, they went up a few floors to the NICU to see their sister. They loved dressing in the gowns and chatting to their sister just as much as they loved talking to their mama. JJ watched her children being all together and it brought joy into her currently dark soul. 

Quick feet shuffled and shouting but it seemed like background noise until Arizona skidded to a halt next to the blonde agent. A soft hand on her shoulder yanked her back to reality and JJ turned her head quickly to acknowledge the commotion. 

“She’s waking up.” 

Callie told them she’d stay with the boys so they wouldn’t have to leave their sister right now while JJ went down to Emily’s room. The younger woman took off down the stairs instead of the elevator and barely tumbled through the doorway. Taking in a deep breath to steady herself before she strides in right up to Emily’s head. She carded her fingers through dull brunette locks. 

“Hi baby. I heard you were trying to wake up. Let me see those gorgeous pools of dark chocolate eyes. I need to hear that soothing voice of yours. Come back to me Em, please. Henry and Michael miss you so much. Our girl is waiting to meet you.”

Emily felt overwhelmed by a heaviness that swept over her body paired with pain she couldn’t explain. It felt like she was under water while someone was trying to sweep her to the surface. The longer the voice spoke, the clearer it became. It was Jennifer. God, she loved her so fucking much. Why can’t she open her eyes and find JJ?

JJ spoke sweet affirmations as cobalt eyes swept up and down the older woman’s body looking for any sign that her wife was coming back to her. A pale finger started to twitch in her hand and felt hope flicker brighter at the movement. 

“That’s it sweetheart. Come on, open your eyes, love.”

The brunette felt closer to the surface of her haze and just needed to open her eyes. Her lids felt like lead behind pulled down. Slowly but surely she forced herself to blink up at the bright lights shining above her. The scent of a hospital sanitizer hit her senses as did the simple victoria secret bombshell perfume that Emily loved breathing in the nook of the blonde’s slender neck. Once deep brown eyes clear a bit she can spot the same oceanic blue eyes that Emily would willingingly drown in. 

“I’m officially a cat. I have 9 lives.” 

The deep laugh that escaped JJ burst through her chest as the raspiness of Emily’s voice reached her ears. Tears came next as she pressed a desperate kiss on dark pink tinted lips. The brunette was quite slow trying to grasp reality. She immediately noticed the size of midsection was significantly slimmer than she last remembered. Her eyes widened as she frantically looked to her wife for answers. 

“She’s beautiful, baby. But Arizona and Dr. Altman needs to look over you before you can go see our girl.” Thin lips pressed at her wife’s hairline as she took a step away from the hospital bed letting Arizona and her colleague come in to assess Emily. The whirlwind of questions and information that was being thrown at her made her dizzy but all the older agent cared about was their daughter. 

“So she’s going to be okay?” Arizona nodded with a bright smile across her face.

“My heart?” Eyeing Teddy. 

“We fixed the tear in your heart and I expect you to make a full recovery, Agent Prentiss.”

“For someone who just saved my life, feel free to call me Emily.” Teddy chuckled.

“You’ll have to stay in the hospital for a couple more days then you’ll be strictly on bedrest for a month-”

“A month?!” Icy blues cut right into Emily and that shut her up real quick. JJ had no interest in risking her wife’s life until she had a clean bill of health deemed good enough from both Arizona and Teddy.

Both doctors giggled at the couple in front of them. It reminded Arizona of how her and Callie were with each other. “Then another month with light paperwork and physical therapy. After that, Arizona and I will check in on your progress and we’ll pick up from there. I say give it three to four months before you can even think about going back out into the field.” 

Emily huffed crossing her arms tightly across her chest. “Fine.”

JJ laughed but knew that her wife was about to be a nightmare during the next few months being forced to stay still. The doctors stepped out leaving the couple alone knowing they needed time together. 

…

About thirty minutes of the wives cuddling in Emily’s hospital bed, they heard a light knock as Henry and Michael barreled through the door. Stopping in their tracks, they stared at Emily with unshed tears. 

“Mama?” Michael asked.

“Are y-you okay?” Henry stuttered nervously. 

JJ moved off the bed and waved for the boys to come closer. They hadn’t budged from where they stood together feeling scared of hurting their mama. It took a bit of cajoling and their sons climbed into the bed with their mama squeezing her without hurting her. They released the tears that came with their fear of something happening to Emily.

“I’m okay. I’m so sorry for scaring you. I get to rest at home for a while but I’m going to be good as new.” Emily smiled at the boys while clutching onto their tiny bodies tightly. The family of now five quietly sat together letting everyone’s emotions come down from the high they’d been riding for the past week or so. 

The blonde stepped out from the room to call the team with the good news. Within the hour everyone was packed in their unit chief’s room. They kept it lighthearted to keep from stressing their friends out after the whole stressful ordeal they’d been through.

“So when do we get to meet baby girl Prentiss?” Derek questioned from his chair. The wives stared at each other for a minute and looked to the boys who nodded enthusiastically. The family having a silent conversation between each other. 

“Emily first, but then Emory Morgan’s godfather will be next.” Emily beamed at her best friend. “That is, if you’re up for the job Derek.” 

Tears clouded his dark eyes instantly, the muscular man jumped from his seat and wrapped his arm around his partner, careful of being too rough. “You bet your ass I’m up for the job.” 

“It’s a gorgeous name, how did you two decide on it?” Rossi wondered. 

JJ stepped in, “Well Morgan is for Derek. I know how much he’d been there for Em while I was gone and I’m going to be eternally grateful. But also, we wanted her to love those around her just like Derek does. But I chose Emory, as a play off of Emily’s name. Who better else to name our daughter after than the strongest, brave, loving, beautiful woman than her mama and my wife?” Emily didn’t exactly know where their daughter’s name came from seeing as she told JJ that she'd be happy in letting her name their daughter. 

“Oh my god, you guys are too adorable!” Penelope squealed. 

…

Once Arizona cleared Emily to be able to move around a bit, they helped their friend into a wheelchair to take her up to the NICU. They’d gotten an update on Emory, that she was getting stronger by the day but had yet to really open her eyes. Putting on another gown the best they could around Emily, JJ wheeled her lover up to their daughter while Henry and Michael took up the other side already in their gowns. They already knew the drill and placed their hands through the arm hole holding onto their sister. 

The older woman stared into the clear incubator and just stared at the five and half ounce and 18 inch little girl. Her thick peach fuzz on top of her head matched the same shade as her mama. From what both mother’s could see, she’d inherited JJ’s golden skin tone. She was truly the perfect mixture of her mom’s. 

A pale hand reached into the hole and held the tiny hand between her fingers, finally feeling her daughter as this tangible person and not just in sonograms. 

“You did good sweet girl. I’m so happy that I’m here to meet you.” JJ gripped onto her wife’s shoulders at that statement. She was too close at losing them both but Emily even closer than her daughter. “You’ve got the best family who is going to love you endlessly. Your mom, she’s the best mom there is. She is just...sunshine, courageous, and she is going to make sure you always follow your heart.” Emily’s other hand reached up to intertwine her fingers with JJ’s. “Your oldest brother Henry, he is so smart. He’ll teach you anything you’ll be curious about and protect you. Your other big brother Michael, he is so creative. He’s going to bring you into his world and help you grow your imagination. They’ll be the best three blondes you will have in your life.”

The longer Emily spoke to their daughter, slowly Emory’s eyelids twitched. 

“Moms! I think she’s trying to open her eyes.” Michael observed excitedly. 

“Come on Emory, you can do it!” Henry cheered. 

Emily’s heart burst with pride and happiness as JJ waited the same way she waited for Emily to open her eyes. Finally, the baby’s eyes opened and the blonde gasped when she saw them. Their daughter’s eyes were the same color as Emily’s. That deep, warm, molten, brown that she loved losing herself in. 

“I think she was just waiting to hear your voice first, mama.”

“I think you’re right baby.” JJ wrapped her arms around Emily’s chest from behind as she crouched down. She pressed a long kiss to a pale cheek whispering to her wife, “I love you so much. Thank you for completing our family.” 

Xxx

_ 6 months later _

The blonde agent finds herself once again staring at the front door of her house. She seemed to have a lot of big moments waiting on their doorstep. May has rolled around again with the perfect spring air engulfing her. Life flourished for her and Emily once Emory and her wife were brought home. Here they were six months later with a six month old baby, Emily finally back to work and in the field again, and the first free weekend they had with no kids. 

Derek, Spencer, and Penelope had their kids for the weekend as a gift from the god’s because this would be the first night her and Emily could spend together without worrying about...well everything. Apparently the three godparents had been planning this for a while and having a loose plan for their children so they all had a good time. Emily and JJ didn’t argue with them about it but that didn’t mean that the mothers’ didn’t shed a tear or two having to leave Emory for the first time. 

Breaking herself out of her daze JJ knocked on the front while wiping her hand down her blazer. This was the most dressed up she’d been since she had come home. The young woman wanted to treat her woman and herself to a date seeing as life has been chaotic for them since her return. She adjusted her pants a bit to be more subtle for her wife's surprise if she was up for it. Her mind drifted to all heavy lip locks and groping in Emily’s office, in any blocked areas, a spare minute in the kitchen, the past few months that unfortunately kept getting interrupted with no sense of release. Anything and everything seemed to overtake their once very active sex life and it’s been about a year for the both of them. 

The eccentric tech analyst ripped the door open grabbing her attention and JJ was slightly confused at seeing her best friend instead of her wife in the doorway. 

“Sorry, we had a clothing emergency. I’m outta here to go meet with the crew at my chocolate thunder’s place.” As Penelope was stepping around her, she stopped to whisper, “she’s a bit insecure over her outfit and everything else, give her a second.” 

JJ stood in their foyer rocking on her heels looking herself over in the mirror. “I’m in the foyer whenever you’re ready, honey!” She yelled through the house to not rush her wife.

Emily was also starring herself up and down in their bedroom giving herself a pep talk. She was nervous about her outfit for their date. The scar down the center of her chest was on full display, it ran from the middle of her sternum down to the top of her abdomen. The scar itself healed nicely but it disrupted the expanse of skin she once knew JJ loved. It was a dress she’d bought over a year ago in hopes of wearing it for a special occasion but it had gotten buried in the back of their closet. Garcia had reminded her of it because she’d been with her when she’d bought it. 

“She’s seen you a lot worse, go.” The brunette’s inner voice chided.

Taking a deep breath she grabbed her coat and stepped out of her safe haven to see JJ in the foyer. The air sucked straight out of Emily’s lung seeing how fucking fantastic her wife looked. She’d opted for her maroon blazer, matching high waisted cropped pants with a pair of black heeled chelsea boots. But what really revved Emily’s engine was the black button down dress shirt that JJ had tucked in her pants with it unbuttoned about mid way down showing off golden tan skin with no barriers. It was the perfect femme and masculine look that Emily loved to see on her wife just as much as she loved it when JJ wore more feminine clothing. 

Heels clacked against the wooden floor and when JJ looked up to see the older woman of her dreams come into view. Just like Emily, JJ was breathless as she eyed her wife hungrily. The woman was dressed in a deep v-neck candy apple red dress with spaghetti straps. There was a slit up the left side showing off the toned leg during every step that Emily took. A strappy black heel peeked out. She topped off the look with her dark locks curled slightly and the necklace she’d gifted to Emily as a one year wedding anniversary present. 

The wives stared at each other not knowing who was going to break first. 

“Wow… Jennifer, you are beautifully handsome.” A blush creeped up JJ’s neck to her cheeks at the praise. 

“Em, baby. You truly are a stunner.” The older woman dropped their gaze to the floor. JJ moved forward taking the coat from Emily’s arms to distract her from her negative thoughts and held it open for her wife to slip into. 

They arrived at a secluded outdoor patio along the Potomac River where they didn’t need much lighting than the city skyline. It was a serene environment to be in. Conversation flowed effortlessly between the pair. This, right here, the spark and yet comfort, the butterflies and ease, was what they had missed as a couple. Most of the time they were mom’s and SSA agents first before they got to be just Emily and Jennifer Prentiss. 

Emily tipped her head back with laughter drifting into the night after JJ retold her wife an incident she had with the boys destroying the kitchen trying to do something nice for Spencer last week. In this moment, JJ saw her wife in her true form and the feeling of idiocy that slammed into her gut at her almost losing this, losing Emily all together. 

“Babe, where’d you go just now?” A pale hand reached out across the table letting her thumb slide along her wife’s knuckles. 

“I was such an idiot for leaving, almost losing this and you.” Emily tilted her head looking at the woman in front of her. She understood the sentiment.

“You’re going to sit in that feeling for a moment, then you’re going to look at me.” A moment passed as JJ stewed a bit, taking in a cleansing breath and moved her gaze into the deep chestnut eyes. “I have forgiven you. We worked so fucking hard to get here. You’ve put in the intentional work on your trauma and I have learned to find the roots of my insecurities. I am proud to be your wife. You deserve to be this happy and loved, always.” 

“God, you truly are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Emily smiled brightly knowing she’s steered JJ away from having such dark thoughts when it wasn’t necessary. It took a long time for them to get to this place of knowing how to eloquently acknowledge their feelings and communicate.

The couple left dinner followed by a nice stroll through the park before heading back to the house. The trees were just starting to bloom back to green again. There were other couples enjoying the calmness of the park. A ways down the sidewalk by a fountain, a trio were playing slow jazz music. JJ slowed them down stepping around the brunette presenting her with a bronze hand. 

“May I have this dance my love?” Letting the flush creep up her chest a pale hand slips into JJ’s easily. The blonde tugs the older woman a bit to twirl her under her arm to bring her back into her arms. Emily still being a bit taller leans her cheeks into golden locks and inhales the peace and profound love that overwhelms her entire being. A slim arm wrapped itself around a curvy waist as Emily threw her arm around broad shoulders. JJ brought their hands to her chest letting her wife feel the heavy beat of her heart that simply pulsed for the older woman. They sway sensually to the music pressed tightly together keeping each other warm. What Emily wasn’t expecting was her wife was packing tonight but that only excited her more.

After a few songs, Emily placed a hefty twenty dollar bill into the hat that was placed on the ground. The close proximity they’d danced only heightened the agents’ arousal. Each movement the older felt down to her core leaving her soaked. The lace of her panties rub against her most intimate parts between her legs, only fueling her fire as they walk hand in hand to their car. JJ knew her wife discovered her package and she smirked at the gasp that escaped full lips. 

Entering the house Emily, the brunette yanked them into their bedroom immediately turning on the fireplace giving the ambiance she was going for. She’d thought ahead and put an ice bucket with a bottle of with two glasses ready to be filled once they returned. Emily knew she would need the liquid courage as much as she was ready to take this step with her wife again. With trembling hands, she filled their glasses then handed one to her wife. Moving around their bedroom kept her mind at bay while she sipped her wine, she turned the stereo on to play some music softly in the background. 

JJ felt her wife’s nervousness in waves but let her be for a moment as she drank the red liquid. Reaching out as Emily stared into the fire she massaged tense shoulders hoping it would relax her. Leaning forward she pressed her lips into a pale shoulder feeling a shudder rack her body. JJ pushed the curled mane to the side to expose more of that slender neck. Slowly, the blonde nipped, licked, and pecked along Emily’s throat until she reached behind her ear. A low rumble broke loose from the older woman’s chest.

The heat only added redness to her already flushed skin from where she was standing. Turning around to face her wife, she slipped her hands under the maroon blazer she was wearing and pushing it off her shoulders and carefully hung it on the chair next to the fireplace. The movement caused the spaghetti strap of her chest fall from her shoulder leaving most of her breast exposed. JJ pants at the image in front of her while Emily’s chest tightened feeling self-conscious. She wanted to pull the strap back on and cross her arms over her chest. 

The younger woman gently traced a finger up and down the raised skin that once split her wife’s chest open on an operating table. Tears sprung to the brunette eyes and looked away from what her wife was doing while blue eyes also turned misty but for different reasons. Those plump lips kissed along her scar and Emily let herself cry at the gesture. She’d done the same for JJ when she’d come home after her abduction.

“Can I take this off?” 

“Y-yes.” JJ thumbed away the tears as she gave a small smile. Peeling away the magnificent red fabric, more and more enticing pale skin was shown to her. Emily had chosen to only wear the lace underwear that matched her dress. 

“H-how can you still look at my body like this?” Emily’s fear is blatantly clear in her shaking voice.

The blonde kneeled in front of Emily staring up at her with nothing but awe and love. She let her hands feel the scar from her wife’s c-section that ran across lower abdomen. 

“How could I not? This body is still as flawless to me even with these scars.” Slim fingers carded themselves through blonde locks. “Both these scars are a symbol of strength, love and motherhood. You gave me the perfect daughter. This shows that you’re still with me.”

“T-thank you baby.” Emily felt the heated stare at her frame even though she wasn’t one hundred percent convinced just yet. Feeling a wave of confidence, her thumbs hooked into the sides of her panties letting them pool around her ankles. She stepped out of them while she pulled JJ back onto her feet crashing their lips together in a kiss full of teeth, tongue, and lips. 

Nimble fingers unbuttoned her own black button down dress shirt as she let her wife turn her head in every direction deepening their liplock. Throwing her top onto the floor she started to unbuckle her belt but pale hands took over blindly. Pushing the slacks over JJ’s hips as the younger woman kicked them off in a rush, Emily pulled back from their kiss to look at what was waiting for her. Blue straps were fastened tightly over bronze hips with a matching flesh colored dildo inserted at JJ’s center. 

“Is this all for me Jennifer?” Emily’s voice deepened. 

“All for you babe.” JJ tried to control her resolve but having her sexy wife take her in her hand and rub the tip between swollen lips. When she pulled away, she could see the wetness left there. 

“Fuck you are so goddamn sexy.” 

The blonde laid Emily down onto her back and she needed her now. Lips and hands caressed milky skin knowing it’s been untouched for almost a year. Dark nipples were stiff begging for attention and JJ was happy to oblige. Emily yanked on the blonde mane shoving JJ’s head to her chest. A pink tongue licked around the areola before covering the nipple into her mouth. The shock of pleasure went straight to Emily’s clit hardening more as her arousal seeped out from her opening. 

JJ sucked, lightly bit, and sucked at Emily’s chest and nipples knowing she could make her wife come just like this but she had other plans for now. Marking her way down Emily’s center she found her trail fueling her ego knowing she’d put them there. Reaching the apex of her wife’s thighs the heady scent made her eyes roll back knowing those trimmed curls were matted with arousal. 

Not being able to control herself anymore she placed her hands behind Emily’s knee pushing them up and open.

“Hold your legs for me sweetheart. I’m quite ready for my dessert.” 

Emily groaned while replacing her hands where her wife was holding her open. She knew her first orgasm would come quickly seeing as how long they’ve gone without sex. Feeling that magical tongue swipe through her lips took the air right out of her lungs making her arch her back, pushing her chest forward.

“Goddamn, I’ve missed your mouth on my pussy.” She knew dirty talk only inflated JJ’s ego. “Did you miss how I taste?” 

JJ worked harder at drawing out moan after moan from her wife. She sucked at the swollen labia before her. Her tongue pushing into her wife’s opening twirling it against the older woman’s slick walls teasing her on the edge. But if her wife kept talking like that, she’d happily throw her over the cliff.

“Every time I needed a release, I thought of you taking me just like this. Your pretty face between my legs making me beg you to let me come in your mouth.”

_ Fuck me. _ The tip of JJ’s tongue circle tightly around Emily’s clit then moved right underneath her hood. There was a certain patch of skin that was her wife’s weak spot. Knowing that, she flicked her tongue against that spot on her clit making her wife scream for her. 

“P-please. Jennifer! Let me come baby. Fuckkk.” Her thighs were shaking from the effort it took to keep them from closing around JJ’s head. 

Emily was dangling over the edge and she needed this. With one more firm flick of the tongue Emily was a goner. White lightning shot through her from her center out to the tips of her fingers and toes. The scream and long moaned ripped through her throat didn’t even shock her. JJ always pulled this out of her. The younger woman smirked as she sat up on her haunches.

Without any warning, JJ pushed two fingers into her wife’s opening. Emily shook as the shock of her first orgasm was still pulsing through her and the feeling of her wife’s fingers inside of her. 

“We are just getting started Em.” The blonde pumped slowly while spreading her finger wide stretching her wife for what was to come next. Emily couldn’t stop whining of the heavenly feeling of having JJ fuck her like this. “I’ve craved having my fingers deep in you, feeling your walls suck me in deeper, and knowing you can take more, which you will in due time.” JJ was in no rush. 

“Get up here, now.” Short nails clawed at her wife’s tan shoulders trying to grab her to bring them face to face. Emily pressed her lips to JJ’s moaning deeply at the taste of herself on her tongue. She happily sucked on that strong muscle. 

“Pull out and stroke yourself for me.” JJ pulled her hand out of her wife’s pussy and took the wetness that pooled into her hand and rubbed it onto the silicone between her legs. Tugging and rubbing her own shaft pushed the insert in and out of herself making her feel deliciously good. 

Emily pushed her wife’s shoulder making her roll onto her back. JJ kept rubbing herself giving the older woman a show. Pulling those hands away from her center, Emily brought those fingers into her mouth sucking and twirling her tongue around the digits. JJ’s eyes completely blown from the dirty display. She pushed her fingers into the back of Emily’s throat making her jag and her wife did it happily knowing JJ liked turning her into a mess.

The brunette swung her leg over JJ’s hips straddling her. Sitting up on her knees she grabbed the shaft and rubbed the tip eventually pushing the dildo into her slippery opening. Watching her wife’s pussy stretch to take her in was one of her greatest pleasures. A long drawn out howl left Emily’s mouth as she took each glorious inch deep into her. 

“Oh my god, baby. Only you can reach this deep inside of me.” 

JJ planted her feet giving her wife her knees to use as leverage. Pale hands landed on top of JJ’s knee as she pushed herself up and bottomed out then driving her hips forward to rub her clit on the strap across the blonde hips.

“Ride me sweetheart. Use me however you’d like.” 

“Shit. Keep talking.” 

Blue eyes watched the muscles in Emily’s thighs and abdomen flex while her wife rode her hard. The frame of their bed rocked into the walls at a steady rhythm. Bronze hand toyed with full breasts and erect nipples only adding to their pleasure. 

“You are taking me in so well baby. I missed your body and watching it react to me.” Arousal seeped out coating more of the toy between Emily’s legs and JJ saw the silicone shimmer more. Emily felt herself losing control, the more her wife spoke it spiked her desire even more. Moving her hand over JJ’s chest, she squeezed the globes below her. 

The blonde groaned at the roughness her wife was pawing at her chest. Emily hunched over exposing JJ’s slender neck to her and the brunette sunk her teeth into her wife’s pulse knowing the roughness would push JJ’s closer to climax with her. The brunette pushed her lower half harder onto the toy feeling it tap the rough patch inside of her. 

JJ knew she had a giant mark on the side of her neck but clearly didn’t care at this point. Their bodies were covered in sweat from the exertion but she wouldn’t stop anytime soon. Nail raked red streaks down the expanse of Emily’s back. 

“You’re close. I can feel how hard your pussy is gripping onto me. I’m close too. Harder, I know you’ve got it in you baby.” 

Emily took that as a challenge and wrapped her hand around JJ’s throat. Pressing her thumb into the muscle on the side of her neck still letting her wife breath and yet still feel the constriction. The older woman let go of any reservations she had and slammed herself onto her wife as JJ pushed her hips upward meeting her wife thrust for thrust. It was slightly painful because there was so much pleasure in their roughness. 

JJ had one hand on Emily’s hip gripping her so hard she knew it would leave a bruise there helping her wife push down onto her girth. The other tangling grabbing onto Emily’s mane tugging it back hard. 

“Jennifer, fuck. I-i.”

“Me t-too. Keep going.”

JJ let go of her wife’s hip and brought her thumb down to her lover’s clit. She swiped side to side and Emily pushed down one last time letting her pleasure consume her body. It spread like a slow fire taking her over leading her to moan endlessly into silence. JJ followed suit feeling her orgasm slam into her shaking underneath her wife. It was almost too much but yet not enough. The brunette slumped over onto JJ and the blonde happily took on her weight raking her nails up and down Emily’s back. Their chest pushed against each other trying to catch their breath. 

Maybe because it’s been so long since they’ve had sex, let alone fuck each other with no care in the world but Emily felt insatiable. 

“I c-can’t stop. I need you again.” Emily squeezed her thighs feeling her center clench again. 

“Already?”

JJ slipped from under Emily and put herself between her wife’s knees. She lifts the older woman onto her knees leaving her chest on the bed. The sheet below them was soaked in sweat and arousal but they’d change them later. Pushing forward, JJ slipped back into her wife from behind. Inch by inch the blonde watched herself go right into her tight hole. 

“F-fuck you know much I love being fucked like this” 

The younger woman swept all of Emily’s hair into her hand and twisted it around so she could yank hard. Emily loved this position leaving her completely at JJ’s mercy. It helped that JJ loved watching her ass shake as she thrust into her again and again. Starting slow the blonde plunging in and out, in and out letting Emily feel every inch of her. The wetness between their centers could be heard as they moved together. 

Pale hands steadied themselves against their headboard while rolling hips in the same rhythm as her wife’s. JJ wanted to pleasure the brunette more so she placed her thumb above her wife’s buttons. It was wet from the arousal that seeped between her cheeks when the blonde ate her out. Using that, she swirled her thumb around the rim. 

“Go ahead baby. I want it.” Emily read her mind and gave her wife the consent she’d been waiting for. Gently Emily felt that thumb enter her ass and it felt fucking fantastic having both of her holes filled. 

“You are so unbelievably sexy. I am so lucky to have you my love.” 

They stopped speaking and only released words of praise and curse words flowed as they picked up the pace. JJ couldn’t stop the grunts of exertion she felt from her quads and stomach as she thrust hard into her wife. Gently JJ pulsed her thumb into her wife’s hole. Emily arched her back to take JJ deeper into her. They were loud and the couple knew it. The slap of their skin only adds to their heightened state.

“Yes, Jay. Keeping fucking me so good. You’re hitting the perfect spot. There, there!”

Without so much as a warning Emily’s climax blindsided her. It consumed her whole being leaving her shaking uncontrollably still pushing down onto her wife’s shaft extending it for as long as she could handle. The thumb in her ass still drove into her making her vision go black while an excessive amount of her arousal escaped her and onto their sheets. 

Emily rolled onto her back once again trying to gain her breath. Reaching her hand out to her wife she tugged hard to bring her body closer to her own. But her hand kept tugging at all parts, her thigh, her side, until JJ got the hint. Taking off the strap on and deciding to clean it later she tiredly straddled her wife’s face. 

“You didn’t get to finish, let me taste you sweetheart. I crave you.”

It was slow and lazy but JJ rested her head against the headboard while watching below her. Emily’s tongue licked every inch of her from her entrance up to her clit. JJ rolled her hips languidly enjoying bolts of pleasure zapping through her limbs. She’d missed her wife’s mouth because of the magic she knew it could perform. 

“Only you can make me feel this good baby. Fuck meee.”

JJ’s blonde hair was matted heavily on her forehead and she tried pushing it back. Pale hands slid up her side up to her chest twisting her stiff pink pebbles. The glorious feeling sent straight to her clit knowing her wife had to be soaked with her juices by now. Full lips wrapped around her clit sucking hard while those hands gripped her chest roughly. 

“E-emily, yes. Right there. Don’t stop, please.”

Feeling her orgasm explode throughout her body she bucked hard against her wife’s tongue. She carded her fingers through ruely dark locks keeping her wife’s face pressed tightly to her center. Emily slurped happily at all that her wife was giving her cleaning her up. Knowing JJ was way past the feeling of pleasure and soon it would turn to pain she tapped the side of her wife’s thigh. 

JJ slid down onto their bed and for a second both women caught their breaths letting their chest heave until their heart rates slowed down to a normal rate. 

“Shit, where did that come from? We haven’t gone that hard since…”

“Before, I left. But god, was it worth the wait.” JJ rolled over looking at the mess that her wife was smirking. A bit of mascara ran down the sides of face to her hairline and eyeliner smudged. Pale cheeks were colored pink from the amount of cardio they just did. But she looked even more beautiful than the day she met her. She was proud of herself making the infamous Unit Chief Prentiss into this vision beside her, she’d be the only one to ever do it.

Emily stared back at the woman she thought she’d once lost. But now, she knew she always had her. The love in cobalt eyes ran so deep that it easily seeped into her own soul. Scooting forward as much as her body screamed at her to stop moving she tucked her head into JJ’s neck inhaling their scent of sex, sweat, and their perfume, threw her arm across under her breasts and tangled their legs together. 

“We’re going to have to shower, you know.”

“That’s fine, we’ll go a couple rounds in there too. But I want to stay just like this for a little while longer baby.”

“I love you Jennifer.”

“I’m so in love with you Emily Elizabeth Prentiss.”

They shared a deep kiss sealing their fate. Home would always be wherever Emily was. No matter what got in their way, they would always find a way back together again. But JJ swore, for the rest of her life she’d never willingly leave her family again. There was too much love and life to lose out on. Emily felt her heart finally shift back to being whole after a year of a continuous uphill battle but they’d conquered each obstacle and they stood victoriously at the top together. Hand in hand, raising a family of three beautiful kids, and fostering a love that put every romance movie and novel to shame. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comment, message. 
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr, @oneofthegreatsofmylife
> 
> Sending you all the love in the world,  
> WPOO


End file.
